Many devices utilize input of a personal identification number (PIN) on a physical or virtual keypad as a security measure to control access to, for example, the device itself or to a system or mechanism that the device controls, such as a lock or a home security system. In some cases, the device may actuate physical taps by the user of one or more buttons on the keypad into electrical signals that may be used to identify which button(s) was tapped. The PIN may be viewed as a sequence of signals required as a code to unlock the secured measure. However, the PIN may be compromised in various ways, leading to a security flaw in the device.